worldofsankoislandfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Sanko island Wiki
Welcome to the World of Sanko island Wiki This wikia is all on creativity and imagination. This wiki comes with a story... An island was discovered in 2012 nearby the breath-taking Skull island discovered in 1933, home to the giant ape kong*. This island was much larger during the mesozoic era (when the dinosaurs ruled) and has decreased in size due to floods and erosion. Skull and Sanko Island were above an underwater volcano chain link, warming the two islands and allowing jungles and life to bloom; even through the mass extinction of the dinosaurs. Now, a group of biologists, explorers and soilders have begun their voyage towards Sanko island; with no idea what evolution has done to the inhabitant creatures...and the dangers they have adapted. You shape their story and how they cope on this mysterious island. Forge the suspence, the action and the terrors that the team will face. Carve the tale however you want. And, make your own profile page of the adapted animals living there. They could be small spiders to mega monsters. Remember that your animal WILL make and apperance in the story. Sanko island will only grow because of YOU. Let your imagination flood, let creativity take its course. May the story begin! * King kong and Skull island are NOT mine. They belong completely to their owners. Animal pages To make a creature page on this wikia, you have to draw or make your own beast to make it as a Inhabitant. NO COPYRIGHTING from anyone or an yting, all animals must be your own. If your not very good at drawing but you want to make a monster page, go onto this Animal Help Page and describe how your monster looks, behaves, it's size, if i should colour it in and it's name. I will draw it and create the creatures page; then I will inform you to continue your profile on your own. If you have your own idea of a monster and a drawing, Scan your photo onto your computer and upload it onto the Animal Suggestion Page and wait.I shall look at your picture and inform you if it is able to own a page.or not. If the drawing is rejected, I can always improve and redraw the picture like the picture to the right. Story pages To carry on the story of the group landing on the island, you have to go onto Sanko Island Story page and write up the chapter or scene that you have thought of. Remember not to make it sound too related to another movie/book scene or else it will be deleted. Only use animals and monsters from this web only; if you have an animal for the story but it doesn't have a page yet, visit the Animal Suggestion Page or the Animal Help Page to make your own monster profile. Oh, and really really try not to kill off all the characters at once or nobody will be able to continue the tale. Try and use details and environment descriptions if you can please. If your grammar, spelling or descriptions are not very good, I'll run through it and improve some parts, but not destroying the storyline and scenes. Have fun editing!!! . Latest activity Category:Browse